


Because the night

by Varika



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varika/pseuds/Varika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a broken marriage and years of working too hard he's at the club again...out on the prowl...reviving past times. And apparently he is not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because the night

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly PWP, slight references of underaged sex (but really really tiny ones). It's my first attempt at writing fanfiction - so, be kind ;-)
> 
> Of course characters aren't mine...just borrowed.

Because the night

The bass was thrumming in his ears, the lights flashing in his eyes. He hasn't been to a club like this in a while. But it was good to be here again. Back in the days when they would sneak out of school to come to something like this, dance, drink (not too much, their sobering charms weren't that good) and maybe even have a quick shag in the back room - he took it for granted. Now, after a broken marriage and one too many years of working every day 'til midnight, it completely hyped him. Getting lost in the beat, surrounded by strangers, the outcome of the night completely open… exactly what he needed.   
Passing by the bar he contemplated getting a drink but decided against it – he could do that at home. He made his way to the dance floor, slowly synchronizing his movements with the music until he was completely immersed in the rhythm. It was hot in between all these people and getting hotter with every inch he moved closer to the centre of the moving mass of bodies. He felt the first drops of sweat running down his neck and his bare arms, mingling with that of the body moving next to him. He could smell it in the air, taste it on his tongue. He grinned at the memories it provoked.   
After only a few minutes he felt hands on his hips, someone pressing up against his back, moving with him. He didn't even care to look, just enjoyed the ride while it lasted. And sure enough, a song or two later the hands disappeared and he was on his own again. Some things never changed…even after ten years – in here, everything was the same.   
And so the night went on. After what could have been an hour or four he was completely soaked through. Merlin, this felt amazing. His heart was beating in sync with the base, his body flowing with the lines of the lyrics. It was even better than what he remembered. Only one thing to top this night off…  
He opened his eyes for the first time in what felt like ages. Taking a look around, he mustered the people on the dance floor. Most of them seemed to be in their early twenties, a few the age he had been when he first came here, a few the age he was now. So whatever his heart desired…it was on offer. A smile curled around his lips. It felt good to be out on the hunt again – looking for the right kind of prey; half-closed brown eyes caught his wandering gaze, widening as soon as they locked with his. His smile widened. Apparently he was not the only one reviving their past. He felt the eyes wandering lower, checking him out. He knew he looked good…black jeans and muscle shirt a stark contrast to his white skin and silver blond hair. He had inherited the broader frame of his grandfather but the sharp facial features of his father…an enticing combination he had been told. When the eyes locked with his again he could see that his counterpart had come to the same conclusion. Some things really never changed. He dropped his gaze slowly, mirroring the appraisal. Short brown hair, broad chest under a red band-shirt, sun-tanned arms moving slightly to the music, long legs in tight dark jeans... No, they really didn't.  
He made his way through the crowd, moving teasingly with one body, than another, his eyes never leaving his target. Finally reaching his destination, he wasted no time. Shoving one hand into the damp mob of hair, he brought the other man's ear to his mouth

"James"

Voice husky and low, just as he remembered Potter liked it. Straining against Scorpius' grip on his hair, James turned his head slightly to catch his eyes again. Merlin, Scorpius thought, he looks as needy as ten years ago. And as fuckable…

"Scorpius"

James voice sounded breathy, almost broken. His eyes were so dark and filled with lust, Scorpius didn't need to feel the bulge pressing into his thigh to tell him that James was about as interested in more small talk as he was. He let go of Potter's hair just to grab his hand. Dragging him along, Scorpius made his way through the people surrounding them. Leading James from the dance floor, past the bar, and through the archway that led to the back room he suddenly realized that some things did change…  
As that realization hit him, he stopped barely inside the darkened room, pressing James behind the nearest pillar. Trapping him effectively between himself and the wall he assaulted James mouth. The kisses were all tongue and teeth, rough and urgent. Hands fisted into each others shirts, cocks grinding together it felt almost like ten years ago. Almost…Taking a step back he disentangled himself from James and, gripping him by his hair and hip, turned him to face the wall. Not releasing his hair, Scorpius pressed himself against James again, grinding his groin into James' ass. Pulling his head back against his shoulder, exposing his neck, he started to trace the straining muscles there with sharp bites and hungry kisses. He could hear James groaning and enjoyed the way he tried to push back into him while gripping the pillar for support and leverage. Scorpius let the hand from James' hip wander higher, under the shirt, teasingly slow until he reached his nipples. Slowly circling first one than the other he started to whisper into James ear:

"Almost like being back in school, isn't it? Only better…no ducking into the darkest corner, no friends to watch out for, no fear of discovery…you won't have to bite my shoulder anymore while I fuck you, can scream as loud as you want…do you want me to fuck you James? Hard and fast as you always liked it? Tell me…"

He emphasized his last words with sharp thrusts of his hips and fingers scraping sharply over nipples. He could hear James harsh intake of breath, could hear him almost whimper.

"Yes…fuck…yes…"

He trailed off, speech dissolving into low moans as Scorpius let his hand slide lower, into James' jeans. Popping the button and opening the zipper he pressed the heel of his hand on James hard and already leaking cock for a moment, before he dipped it into his shorts. Trailing his fingers over the hot and damp skin he pulled on James hair again, hissing into his ear.

"Yes what? Tell me exactly what you want Potter and you might get it. If you ask nicely."

Licking along the shell of his ear Scorpius stilled the movements of his hand, waiting.

"Please. Make me come. Fuck me and make me come. Merlin, Scorpius you bloody know what I want…just…please."

Ah, Gryffindor coherency. But Scorpius never could say no to a begging James Potter. He released James hair and withdrew his hand from his jeans. Grinning at the sounds of protest that escaped from James throat he pulled James's pants and shorts down, hands sliding over his now naked arse. Making sure James could feel every move he opened his pants and freed his cock, rubbing it slowly up and down the other man's crevice. Murmuring a few words under his breath he brought his mouth up to Potters ear again. Shoving his now lube-slick fingers between his arse-cheeks he thrust one finger forcefully into him. Sliding it in and out slowly, he soon felt James pressing against it. Adding another one he could barely clamp down the groan that wanted to escape his mouth.

"Oh yes, shove yourself on my fingers. Fuck, you're still so damn tight. When was the last time you had a dick in you arse Potter? Tell me, when was your last fuck?"

Encouraged by James' moans he slid another finger into him. Entering deeper, he found the right spot, forcing a strangled cry from James.

"When, James?"

"I don't know…a month ago…can't remember…please, Scorpius, more… I need…"

"You can't even remember your last fuck? Sad…time to change that…I promise you, you will remember this one. Lean against the wall."

James obeyed, resting his arms against the pillar but trying to keep Scorpius fingers inside at the same time.

"Good boy."

Scorpius laughed deep in his throat, screwing his fingers deep into James body again before pulling them out completely. James turned his head, looking at him pleadingly. What a sight! James Potter bent over for him, all opened up and needy. Scorpius finally gave in. Repeating the spell from before he stoked his cock roughly a few times, coating it in lube. Gripping James' hips to steady himself he positioned his cock and started to press inside. He felt James tighten up for a moment before the muscles relaxed enough to let the head of his cock slide in. Scorpius stopped, hands immobilizing James' hips, the head still inside the first ring of muscles, stretching James around it.

"You should see yourself. Your hole stretched around my cook… trembling with the need to be fucked…beg for me James, beg me to shove my hard dick inside you and make you scream like a whore."

Hearing James needy little noises he had to dig both hands into his hips to stop himself from just fucking into him. He wanted to…desperately…but hearing James say it…that would be worth the waiting...it always was.

"Fuck… you arsehole… start fucking me…I need it… do it Malfoy… I need you inside of me…this fucking second…please…fuck me"

Oh yes, it was worth the waiting. Scorpius rammed his cock inside James' body with one long hard thrust…starting to pound instantly. Listening to James cries and moans he started to fuck him even faster, leaning over his back to go even deeper. Potter's arse was clenching around him, drawing him back inside again every time he pulled out…this wouldn't take long.  
He loosened one hand from James hips, sneaking it around, gripping his cock and started to stroke him in counterpoint with his thrusts. James was almost screaming by now…uttering nonsense words...a litany of fuck, yes, harder, Scorpius, more…

"Are you ready to come for me James? Come on…come all over yourself…let it go…I want to hear you come…feel you around my cock…do it James…come for me!"

One last hard thrust, one last pull on James cock and James was screaming his name, muscles tightening around his cock, cum spilling over his hand and James' shirt.   
He kept on slamming into him, so close to coming he couldn't have stopped if he had wanted to. James, still breathing harshly, turned his head slowly, finding Scorpius eyes with his. Resting all of his weight on one arm he reached down, gripping Scorpius hand that was still on his cock. Bringing it to his lips he started to lick his own cum from Scorpius fingers…one finger after the other.   
And that was just too much…the tight heat of James' arse around his cook, the wet mouth around his fingers and the view of a completely fucked out Potter licking his own cum just pushed him over the edge. He buried his mouth into James neck and with a final thrust he came, screaming a strangled "fuck".

It took him a few moments to recover enough to realize that he was squishing Potter between himself and the wall. He pushed himself up and helped James to turn around and lean against the wall for support. A few moments past with clothes rustling and whispered Scourgifies…both of them trying to look at least a bit representable again. Mission more or less accomplished, Scorpius turned to James, looking him directly in the eyes. Potter still looked totally fucked out…as it should be. Scorpius grinned:

"You shouldn't forget that one too quickly…and if you're starting to, give me a call, maybe I can revive the memory for you "

"You would do that, huh?"

"I did it tonight, didn't I? Goodbye James…Enjoy the rest of your night."

One final smile and he turned to leave. Quite a night. Some things really never change. Thank Merlin for that.


End file.
